


For doing what I could not.

by leospigtails



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Mikey and Leo are both having a rough time, Turtlecest (TMNT), canon parental abuse be advised, no beta we die like turtles, smut but with emotions, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leospigtails/pseuds/leospigtails
Summary: "You won, you goober. He's given you an honorable way out."Despite this, Leonardo still needed to make sure Mikey was okay. He had to. Just to calm his own beating heart.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	For doing what I could not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically a pwp, but with a little plot, haha. Based around the events of the macro-series michelangelo, I was a bit obsessed with the outfits of the turtles. Leo and Mikey wear thigh highs . . Also with the context of the story. You don't have to read the comic in order to understand this, I think I explain enough in the text that it's okay -- but I would recommend reading it! Also I change my mind so often on how I want to portray the turtles genitals, so for this we're going with a slit on the front of their plastrons conceals their penis, but their tail is their booty.

Michelangelo had succeeded where he had failed. It took bloodshed, telling their Father to screw off, and literally fighting for what he believed in -- but he had succeeded. He did what Leonardo could not do. He caused their Father to see the error of his ways, caused him to second guess his solid decisions. Sure, Mikey had been slapped around the sewer pipe and had more than enough bruises ( from their  _ Father _ ) to show for it -- but he had won! The orphans the turtles brought were returned to their sleeping sacks, no threat of becoming Foot ninja forced upon them. Just the promise of a protected life after losing everything they knew.

And yet, somehow, Leonardo could still not settle down.

His heart had been hammering inside his chest ever since Mikey raised his chucks at their Father. Despite the smile that was plastered on his face as he told his brothers not to interfere, and swore that their Father was not going to  _ kill _ Mikey -- he was still nervous. He trusted the plan he didn’t know that Mikey had, and he trusted Mikey. 

But that didn’t mean he enjoyed watching the orange brother batted around.

Mikey had held his own as good as any of them, but for a moment there -- as he stood with his fists up, disarmed, and blood leaking from his mouth -- Leo worried that their Father was too far gone to stop. That he was going to strike Mikey down. That Leonardo was going to fail again by not stepping in. But his faith had been rewarded, their Father stood down and offered Mikey an honorable way out of the fight. He had congratulated Leonardo, as if he hadn’t belittled him in private hours prior. 

Now, having safely gotten the children back home, the brothers filed off to their room and their own sacks. Just to get enough sleep before the morning. Just to get a moment to themselves. They all slept in the same room, seeing as they truly had no  _ room _ with The Foot -- despite the fact their Father now led them. They weren’t a part of The Foot. Not anymore.

“Mikey,” Leo’s voice called out to his youngest brother just as they were about to step inside. All three of the brothers turned their heads at their leader's voice, looking towards him with a curious gaze. Donnie had looked their brother over, and despite his injuries, said that he was  _ fine _ . But Leonardo didn’t get to check for himself.

“Can I see you alone for a moment?” He continued, feeling terrible when the smile that was on Mikey’s face fell. It wasn’t as if it was  _ never _ a good thing for Leo to speak to them alone. But after everything that had happened, he couldn’t exactly blame his brother for being  _ nervous _ . No matter how much Leo had expressed his gratitude to him.

“Uh, sure,” Mikey looked towards Donnie and Raph. “Don’t wait up guys.”

“You alright?” Raph was staring at Leo with a look in his eyes, but said nothing else when Leonardo gave him a small smile and a nod. Not waiting for their brothers to be inside, Leonardo started to walk down the corridor with Mikey following after him. There was no sound, seeing as most of The Foot was either asleep or on guard. No one bothered the two, and soon they found their destination. Stepping inside the small tea room, Leonardo shut the door behind Mikey. It was by no means soundproof, but it was private enough.

“Leo?” Mikey was clearly being eaten alive by the silence, but Leo couldn’t find the words just yet. Instead, he stepped closer to his youngest brother -- unintentionally crowding him back against the shōji. Hands coming to rest on his sides, Leonardo leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Mikey’s shoulder. “Leo -- ?! You’re freaking me out, what’s wrong?”

Breathing in deeply, he could still smell the blood on him.

“Are you alright?” Leo spoke, lips moving against his skin before lifting his head and looking into his eyes. No one outside of their family got to see Leonardo at his most vulnerable. He was allowed to let down the carefully trained walls around them. Even if his Father was no longer included in the family he could emotionally trust -- his brothers were more than enough for him.

“Seriously? That’s why you brought me out here?” Mikey smiled a little. Orange clad hands came to rest against his brother’s shell, rubbing small circles into the patterns. “I’m fine, Leo. D checked me out and everything, got the docs seal of approval!”

Leo’s eyes didn’t look convinced, and it was clear that Mikey noticed as well -- his smile faltering. Since it was just the two of them, he reached up and gently touched Leo’s cheek.

“I’m fine,” he said once more. There was a pained smile, and Leonardo could feel the walls coming down for Mikey as well. If one was to say that Mikey had walls put up to protect his emotions, most would call them a liar. Seeing as Michelangel was often very vocal about his feelings. But his true feelings, those of pain, were often hidden for the comfort of those around him. 

Leonardo knew this. He wanted those walls down. He wanted to make sure his brother was alright, and he wanted to comfort him.

“He hit you pretty hard.” 

“I’ve been hit harder.”

A little  _ hm _ left Leo’s throat, as he slowly lowered down. There was a sputter leaving Mikey’s beak as he gawked at his clan leader, now on his knees before him. It wasn’t as if this was the first time that Leonardo had been on his knees for him, but right now? He was sure it was a shock to his brother, but he paid no mind to it. His shock wasn’t what he wanted. Leaning in, Leo placed a soft kiss against the front of his brother’s plastron. Mikey let out a tiny noise.

“Leo,” he protested -- hand coming down to caress the top of his head now. Leonardo’s icy blue eyes shot up into light brown. He could see the flush rising underneath the orange mask. “What are you doing?”

“Checking to make sure you’re alright,” the older brother said. As if it was obvious. He nuzzled into his plastron, peppering kisses down over him as he traveled. Mikey’s breathing had picked up by now, holding onto the shōji behind him. 

“I wasn’t hurt down there.”

“ _ Hm _ .”

Hands coming up to hold onto the back of Mikey’s thighs, holding him in place, he continued his trail. Mikey’s fingers holding onto his head had changed to instead undo the knot in his bandana. Seeing as there were no other protests, Leo’s lips and tongue found the soft flesh of his brother’s leg. He heard, and  _ felt _ , the skip in Mikey’s breathing. A soft nip, a gentle kiss -- Leo’s eyes stayed closed, losing himself in the moment. In the warmth of Mikey’s skin. He smelled less like blood down here, and more like Mikey. More like sunshine and hope. More like everything he loved in him. His fingers dipped into the elastic holding the thigh socks up over green skin, running his fingers underneath the concealed flesh. 

“Leo --” Nothing had even  _ happened _ yet, and Leo knew that Mikey was straining. 

“I’m sorry,” Leonardo breathed out. 

“For what --  _ ah _ !”

Leo pulled some of the orange cloth down further on his brother’s thighs. Exposing more flesh for him to attack with tongue and teeth, biting harder but not enough to cause any real pain. He knew what Mikey liked, and he knew how to tease him. From the tremble he felt going through him, he knew it was working. Every inch of skin that was exposed, Leonardo followed it with tongue and open mouth kisses. Worshiping over his skin, he made it to his knee pads. It caused him to pause for a moment, his other hand joining it’s twin, and undoing the clasp behind the knee. Letting the brown pad drop to the floor, Leonardo did not give his brother a moment of rest and instead continued on with his worship.

He wanted to taste him, to feel him. His sweet brother. 

“Leo, what’s up with you?” Mikey’s breathing hitched when Leo placed a  _ nip _ into the sensitive skin on the side of his knee. Leo opened his eyes once more to look up at him, before averting his gaze and coming back up. The thigh highs now down around his knees on his right leg, Leonardo began the same treatment on the left. He didn’t answer him for a moment, before deciding that words were needed as he suckled a mark into Mikey’s inner thigh.

“I was frightened,” he confessed into the flesh. He felt Mikey’s hand on the back of his head -- the knot of his bandana was loose enough that it would fall given the right incentive. “When you two fought. I was afraid that you wouldn’t get through to him, and that he would seriously hurt you. But I trusted you.”

“I got through to him though,” Mikey whispered. “I got our Father back.”

_ As if it was that simple _ , Leonardo thought. 

“What if you hadn’t?” he asked back instead, listening to the soft  _ thud _ of the knee pad hitting the floor. “I would have stood back and watched him kill you.”

“You would have stepped in if it got that far.” There was nothing but trust in his voice. Leo had not closed his eyes once more, instead going back to pressing soft kisses into Mikey’s skin. Seeing as his hands no longer had a task, the thigh highs resting around his lower knees in a pair now, they wandered in mischief. 

“You wouldn’t let anything  _ serious _ happen to me,” Mikey continued as he felt Leo’s fingers brush against his tail. Leo was watching his face from where he sat on his knees. “I trust you.”

At least someone did. Leonardo remembered his father’s biting words during negotiations. Negotiations was a strong word for the talk they had about the orphans. It had mostly been his father belittling him and then telling him what was going to happen. Telling Leonardo that he questioned putting him in charge, that things had been going downhill ever since. His head spun and he needed a distraction. Leaning up slightly, his fingers left Mikey’s tail -- causing him to whine softly -- and instead undid the clasp on his belt. It was a much louder clang than the kneepads, and it startled Mikey slightly.

“Wait -- you’re not gonna, are you?” There was a nervous tone to Mikey’s voice as he seemed to  _ finally _ finish putting together that Leonardo wanted more than just to kiss and mark his thighs. “ _ Here _ ?”

“Here,” there was a turn to Leo’s voice. He leaned back into his beloved brother and pressed his lips against the concealed slit. Mikey sucked in a breath and held onto the back of his brother’s head tighter. 

“No!” Mikey whined as Leonardo let his tongue come out to press against the bulge that had grown. “No way, anyone could walk by!”

“Isn’t that exciting?” Leonardo didn’t sound like himself as he continued, eyes fluttering closed once more as he let out a soft groan himself. He was starting to be able to taste Mikey. It was something he craved, he needed. He needed it right now. It was obvious that this was more for him than Mikey, but he could allow himself to be silently selfish at the moment if it meant he could also comfort his brother. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Mikey wondered out loud again, finishing his previous project of undoing Leo’s bandana properly. The tails fell down over his shell and shoulders, landing over the tip of his beak. Wrinkling his nose at the fabric, Leo pulled back. Lifting an arm up, he pulled his bandana off of himself and looked up where Mikey was smiling a little down at him. As nervous as he was about what was happening, it was clear the little act of mischief had chuffed him.

“Drop down,” Leo demanded, his eyes full of lust and command. He was allowing himself to be selfish, and that was clear in the way he spoke. Mikey swallowed down his mischievous smile, and closed his own eyes. He did as his leader commanded, allowing Leonardo the full view of his cock. Leo licked his lips slightly as he once again breathed in, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the tip. Mikey gasped, head falling back with a light  _ thud _ as it clinked against the wooden bar. Leonardo wondered if that would be a problem as he opened his mouth more, and drew him inside. Just the tip, with a light pass of his tongue -- his hand not holding his bandana was holding the base of his cock. Keeping it in frame for Leonardo to gentle tease his sweet brother, tasting him on his tongue was a delicacy he couldn’t outgrow. 

A light moan from Mikey told Leo that  _ yes _ , his volume was going to be a problem. An idea crossed his head as his own stroke of mischief came. Reaching the hand holding the bandana up, he pressed it against his brother’s lips. Mikey was short enough that Leo’s wingspan reached, and with one soft  _ suck _ , a gasp was all that was needed for Mikey to part his lips. Shoving the balled up blue bandana between his lips as a gag, Mikey stared down at Leonardo in shock.

“ _ Weeo?! _ ” But there was no reply from the leader. Hand now free, he placed it against Mikey’s hip and went back to his work. He heard the squeak of Mikey biting down on his gag between his teeth, and the choked up moan as Leonardo sunk down on him. Swallowing his brother to the base, Leonardo himself groaned once again around the warm cock in his mouth. 

This was real. It was perverted how this was cementing his brother to him. Keeping him in his reality, with Leo. Protected. There was no father beating him, no screaming match, no Foot -- nothing that could get between them when Leonardo had his mouth on him. Pulling back and bobbing back down, Leo began a rhythm as he stroked whatever was not in his mouth as not to leave one inch of him neglected. Part of him wanted to reach down and touch himself, but no matter how selfish he was allowing himself to be, he couldn’t let his hands  _ not _ be touching Mikey. 

Moaning lightly himself, a match to his brother’s muffled cries, he let go of his hip in order to come back and tease his brother’s tail again. Mikey’s hips twitched at that. Jerking up into Leo’s mouth, Leo kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling. It always took a moment for Mikey to fully get into it. Leonardo knew he was holding back so as not to overwhelm him, but Mikey didn’t realize that Leo  _ wanted _ to be overwhelmed with him. He wanted Mikey to consume his senses. Taste, touch, smell -- he wanted to hear those sweet cries. Despite the fact he had just  _ gagged _ him. A warm finger brushed the slit in his brother’s tail, and Mikey  _ whimpered _ into the blue gag. 

Leo popped off his cock as he felt him starting to get a bit looser with his light thrusts. His eyes opened just enough to catch Mikey’s pained look, clearly not wanting Leo to pull off him just yet. He knew he was close. He knew he wanted release. But Leonardo wanted more, he wanted to push his brother further and feel him deeper before he allowed him that luxury. He didn’t know how long they had before someone walked past the tea room and heard the suspicious noises, or when they would be allowed this moment again with the chaos in their lives. He wanted everything he could get out of Mikey, from this climax. 

Opening his wet mouth, Leonardo pressed one of his three fingers between his lips and sucked on it. Mikey seemed to understand what he was getting at once more, and his knees started to buckle. Leo tightened his grip on his cock, almost painfully -- as Mikey’s eyes began to glisten.

“No,” his voice was rough from the activity. “Stay up. I want you standing.”

“Mm --”

Pulling the wet digit out of his mouth, Leo returned Mikey’s cock to it’s rightful place in his mouth. Sucking back down on him, he pressed his wet finger back to the slit that was begging for attention. He wasn’t going to neglect him. He needed him, Leonardo needed him almost posessively. 

He would never use saliva as lube for anything other than light play, something Donnie had scolded him about when their sexual education had come into light. But as he felt the precum leaking over his tongue, he pressed the tip of his finger inside his brother. Thick and solid, he knew Mikey was feeling it. It had been awhile since they had alone time. It had been so long since he tasted him more than quick kisses. So long that if Leonardo was allowing himself to be real, he could have cried with the craving. 

Another sharp cry left Mikey’s throat a bit  _ too _ loud around his gag. He knew he was close again, that all the teasing and the short pause had done very little to keep him from approaching his climax. The finger inside him more than likely didn’t help. Leonardo crooked it slightly almost as if he was looking for something, and the second he found it -- an explosion happened down his throat. He choked slightly as he swallowed it down, before pulling back -- the surprise impeding his performance more than anything. Mikey knew as well as the rest of them how good Leonardo could be on his knees. He finished swallowing down what made it into his mouth, wiping at his chin. Finger having slipped out of him, he coughed slightly. Something wet and soft hit him in the head, and he looked up and over his shoulder to see his bandana fall down to the floor. 

It was the only warning he got before Mikey came down too. 

“Shit --!” Leo gaspsed, catching him as best as he could and pulling him into his lap. It was a terrible position, but for the quick moment it was fine. Mikey was a mess of limbs on his older brother's lap, cheek pressed against his shoulder as he panted and sucked in fresh air. Leo held him softly in his arms, keeping him close and nuzzling into the crown of his head. 

“You okay?” It felt like that question was being passed around a lot tonight, but Leo still whispered it into green skin with a soft kiss. Mikey nodded slightly, and it took a good minute before his eyes opened to stare up into Leo’s. Locking with one another's, Leo gave him a true smile that reached his eyes. “Good.”

Mikey breached the space between them, pressing his lips against Leo’s -- their teeth clicking with how he lunged at him. Leo was surprised, but not enough to not kiss him back sweetly. It was a gentle kiss, but there was something behind it. More than their quick kisses. A reminder that Leonardo was going to carry with him when they left the tea room. A reminder that he was going to keep in his heart to calm the pounding. 

“Do you feel better?” Mikey asked against his lips, those brown eyes reading him in ways Leo didn’t know how. 

“What?” Leo asked, still fighting the admission that he allowed himself the act of selfishness. “This wasn’t about me. This was about you.”

Mikey leveled him with a look, and Leonardo scoffed slightly looking out to the side as Mikey tucked himself back in. There was a beat of silence, before Leo sighed as well.

“ . . . Yeah,” he admitted. “Yeah. I do.”

“Good!” Mikey was back to his chipper self, and attempted to stand. His knees did not allow him, causing him to land with a soft  _ plop _ back into Leonardo’s lap. The laughter that followed was rich, and inviting -- a sound that Leo would allow anyone to hear. 

“Help me get dressed,” Mikey insisted -- no longer attempting to stand up, seeing as his previous attempt had failed so miserably. “Since you took such  _ care _ undressing me, dude.”

“I like seeing you naked,” Leonarod apparently had no shame as he reached over his brother to grab one of the kneepads. He started rolling the thigh highs back up on Mikey’s skin, noticing the marks he had left behind. His cheeks flushed slightly at them. He had . . . left quite a lot. 

“Sorry about these,” he admitted as he poked one on his brother’s inner thigh. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Me either!” Mikey laughed, deciding to help Leo as he fastened one of his knee pads. They would come off when they got back to their room to sleep, but he couldn’t exactly walk back in a state of undress. “But I liked it, don’t apologize.”

Leonardo leveled him with a fond smile, before leaning in and giving him another soft, but deep, kiss. 

Their entire lives were so different than they used to be. Leonardo would give anything to get what they used to have back, but at this moment -- he would take what was sitting in his lap as a promise that it would get better. As long as he had Mikey smiling with him, everything would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are moderated, Anti's are not welcome. Please keep yourself safe and stay away from content that is upsetting to you!!! This is clearly tagged as tcest. Come find me on twitter at the same name if you want to chat.


End file.
